gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teen Titans Forever!
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:56050#59|The Night King WILL win page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lorisa214 (talk) 12:33, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Opening a new discussion thread Teen Titans Forever!, If you wish to discuss the show with other users - you may open a new blog in your personal area, or start a new discussion thread in the TV Show Discussion board, not at another user's talk page. Moonracer (talk) 06:34, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Edit war Stop immediately the edit war you have been recently conducting! What makes you so certain that "David Benioff and D.B. Weiss don't consider what Jaime said to be a lie"? Is there any commentary they made, that support your assumption? Potsk and Darth Dracarys have been correct about undoing your edits. Your edit to "The Bells" article is just a baseless personal interpretation, and also is improperly phrased for the reason Postk wrote. The phrasing of the item may need to be improved, but not this way. I have just edited it, without adding any interpretations, only pointed out the contradiction between Jaime's statement and his previous words and deeds. This is how the items should be. If you wish to discuss the possible reason that made Jaime say what he said, you may open a thread in the "Talk" section of "The Bells" article and share your personal assumptions and interpretations with other users. Your edit to "Jaime Lannister" article is out of place. A character's personality is evaluated by its deeds, not by some questionable comment. In the future, if another user undoes your edit, you may contact an administrator and explain why you think your edit should remain. An edit war is forbidden. Be warned: any further edit wars (not only in respect of the aforementioned articles) will result in blocking. Moonracer (talk) 05:20, October 10, 2019 (UTC) David Benioff and D.B. Weiss are the creators of this show so what they said about Jaime on the Inside the Episode should be considered canon not opinion. When the official commentary is released if they make it clear Jaime meant what he said about the residents of King's Landing will you accept it as canon? Teen Titans Forever! (talk) 19:03, October 11, 2019 (UTC) : Benioff and Weiss never said what you claim - that Jaime really didn't care at all about the residents of King's Landing. This is your personal interpretation to their words. They made a general comment about how Jaime saw himself. Moonracer (talk) 13:29, October 12, 2019 (UTC) The way he said it "Jaime knows who he REALLY is" to me suggest both the character and D.B. Weiss (the one who said it) believes it to true. I never said he flat out confirmed that Jaime never cared but what he said does suggest it. Now when the official commentary is released IF one or both of the showrunners make it clear that Jaime meant what he will you accept it as canon? I'm curious because I doubt it. Teen Titans Forever! (talk) 22:03, October 12, 2019 (UTC) IF and when indisputable evidence is provided, of course it will be considered. For now, we have nothing but a loose interpretation, therefore it is not appropriate for the article. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 05:18, October 13, 2019 (UTC)